Weapons
"You like weapons, eh? A kid after my own heart-shaped void." There are five classes of weapons: swords, spears, axes, hammers, and daggers. Each weapon class has its own benefits and drawbacks. Weapons with enchantments deal their effects to struck enemies. Swords Swords have moderate range and have balanced stats. Types of Swords Sword Skills Daggers Daggers have very short range, but attack very fast. Most have bonuses to Intelligence. Daggers tend to wear away quickly. Few enemies use them (Grumbul Assassin and Ogo), so it can be hard to find a replacement. Types of Daggers Dagger Skills *Rapidly pressing left and right. ** Cannot be performed on Grumbul Soldiers. Hammers Hammers are best known for high knockback and not severing limbs. Attacking while moving makes the user stop. They usually have DEF bonuses. They have moderate range and go well mix well with ranged attacks, as well as Bully's Taunt. Types of Hammers The wrench is dropped after defeating the Grumbul Mech. It can be used to repair a Tinkerer-Bot! The wrench will wear out enemy equipment when you strike. Hammer Skills Axes Axes are most likely to sever limbs. Axes always have a cleaving motion. Axes have moderate range and typically have damage bonuses Types of Axes *Swinging Blade Trap usually severs a limb on hit. It requires the Heavy Lifting (strength 1) boon to wield as a weapon, and the Break spell to obtain. Axe Skills *Hammers also use this, not available in hammer weapon skills. *Applies weapon effect Spears Spears have very long range and have balanced stats. Types of Spears Spear Skills Bows Bows are currently the only ranged weapon. They enable the wielder to quickly shoot arrows, which fly in arcs and stick into enemies. They lack the stopping power of melee weapons. Up close, you will smack your enemies with your bow, and even Parry with it. In mid-air, you can hover by repeatedly shooting down. Bows benefit from generous amount of auto-aim at close ranges. For comfortable long range shots, learn INT skill: Trajectory for aiming, and learn STR skill: Focus Strike for powerful shots. The INT skill: Dipper applies to the first arrow fired, regardless of it hitting an enemy or not. Bows can use a variety of ammo: * Arrows are plentiful, but fragile. They stick into enemies and walls. They can burn away. * Giant arrows are powerful, but very scarce. They rip right through enemies, severing limbs and stick into walls. They can burn. * Suitable bones are relatively common in the Catacombs. They are not especially powerful, but rather sturdy. They don't burn and don't stick into enemies. Selecting ammo is accomplished with the Stow key. This is problematic if you want to carry an item around, since you'll have to temporarily put the item on the ground. Bows cannot be fired if the user is missing an arm, but they can still be swung like a melee weapon. Oddly enough, the bow can still be fired even with a shield equipped; as long as the arm is attached, the bow can be fired regardless of what is equipped in the off-hand slot. Weapon Modifiers Weapons usually come with some sort of modifier, with stat modifiers being more common (ex: Sharp) than effect modifiers (ex: Rending). Additional stat modifiers may be added to a weapon by a Blacksmith. Effect Modifiers Stat Modifiers Soul Weapons A Soul weapon is dropped after killing the Reaper. Soul Weapons behave quite differently from normal weapons. These weapons: * Leaves no corpses. * Becomes "charged" after killing 3 enemies. * While charged, enemies die at 1/4 of their max HP and spawn Reaper Orbs on death. * Loses its charge and makes you Weak if some time passes without you killing anything. The only way to avoid this effect is to never stop fighting or to start using another weapon. There are currently five soul weapons, one for each weapon type, excluding bows. Types of Soul Weapons Trivia * The axe skill "Underslash" can be used repeatedly at high speeds, allowing for what's known as "Axe Flapping". At 7 speed, axe flapping allows for ascension. * The hammer skill "Uppersmash", in conjunction with Focus Strike, allows for what's known as "Hammer Surfing". The Kid will quickly slide along the ground, performing the uppercut whenever an entity is hit. * The sword skill "Downward Thrust" has a graphical glitch when used while on stairs. * The axe skill "Earth Splitter" comes with a hidden air roll attack. This attack is different from Spin Cleave and may only be executed once Earth Splitter is acquired. The same seems to happen with hammers, but at unknown skill level. Category:Equipment